The goal of the proposed study is to extend recent research on normative interpersonal patterns to Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD). Most of the primary problems associated with BPD are interpersonal, and individuals with BPD appear particularly prone to disruptive, maladaptive styles that make mutually satisfying relationships unlikely. Interpersonal theory has developed a conception of personality pathology in general and BPD in particular that rests on predictions testable with dimensions that comprise the interpersonal circumplex (Control and Affiliation). Specifically, BPD interpersonal behaviors are likely to be non-complementary, either because of the rigid inflexibility of BPD individuals, their misconception of normative protocol, or because their behavior is extreme, erratic and unpredictable. Conversely, BPD individuals are likely to exert a greater pull (state influence) on non-BPD individuals than would non-BPDs. The proposed study will replicate and extend research by Sadler and Woody (2003) using structural equation modeling (SEM) to demonstrate the influence of both trait and state factors on interpersonal behaviors for randomly sampled men and women by investigating deviations from normative interpersonal behavior among individuals with BPD traits interacting with non-BPDs. The proposed study will videotape pairs of interactants engaging in a 20-minute mutual task in two conditions. In one condition, no participants will have borderline traits. In the second, one individual manifests borderline traits and the other does not. The level of self-, other-, and rater-coded behavior with respect to Control (dominance and submissiveness) and Affiliation (warmth and hostility) will provide estimates of each individual's state interpersonal style, whereas self- and friend-coded ratings of the same dimensions to describe participants' personalities more generally will provide estimates of their traits. Structural equation models with four latent variables (Trait and State of Person A and B) will be constructed for Control and Affiliation. Structural path coefficients will be compared between the control model and Sadler and Woody's model to test the generalizability of interpersonal effects. Coefficients will be tested between the control and experimental models to test hypotheses related to the influence of BPD on interpersonal process. BPD is a serious health concern as it is both prevalent and characterized by notable functional severity, suicidality, and treatment difficulty. Studying the influence of BPD on both BPD individuals and those with whom they interact is likely to have important implications for etiological theory-testing of BPD and provide specific, emprically-based targets of therapeutic intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]